Multiple-input, multiple-output (MIMO) technology has attracted attention in wireless communications, because it offers significant increases in data throughput and link range without additional bandwidth or increased transmit power. It achieves this goal by spreading the same total transmit power over the antennas. Because of these properties, MIMO is an important part of many modern wireless communication standards.